nitromepixellovefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:96.49.240.180
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Shooter page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NOBODY (Talk) 22:19, August 18, 2012 Stop! Dear wikia contributor, please stop vandalizing this wiki, ok?Sabkv 08:30, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Don't make me angry... Edit Shooter one more time and I will kill you. >:(Sabkv 08:30, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Really? vandalizing? The character is transgender. >:( Ok, I'll kill you.Sabkv 08:31, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Why is this a problem? The character is transgender. I don't understand why this makes you angry. The whole commotion about it Hello user. The reason you have been part of this entire "edit war" (word used to describe when one user makes an edit, and anther reverts it) is because we don't know the Shooter's gender. It is not specified in game, nor is his name. Because of you constant actions which were deemed vandalism, you have been blocked for 1 year,https://twitter.com/int_main/status/237281715838668801 --— NOBODY (talk) 12:56, August 19, 2012 (UTC) : even though you created the game and you know more about it than me! TROLOLOLLOLLOLLOLOLOLL!!!!!!!1!! appended by WHAT!? Are you game's creator!? Then I'm really sorry. But I didn't know that! I thinked that you are vandal, sadist etc. Your games are awesome!--Sabkv 06:52, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Explanation Mr. Morrish, the wiki has made a mistake, for verifiable reasons. Listen to this explanation, and then please reply to me (and please no flaming, this is just a simple mistake). First of all, we did not know at the time that you were the creator of Super Puzzle Platformer. Therefore, when you added 'transgender' to the gender of the Shooter, it was necessary to remove the information. As an encyclopedia, we must make sure all information is verifiable, reliable, and comes from reputable sources. All we knew at the time was that an anonymous user had posted that the Shooter was transgender, with no proof or evidence. Another reason for the removal of the information was the fact that 'transgender' is a touchy subject. I assume you meant that the Shooter took the gender of whoever was playing the game? If so, saying transgender would not be correct. And, when the founder NOBODY blocked you, he did not know at the time who you really were, even though some of us had caught on. What he did was perfectly reasonable. He had simply blocked an anonymous user who was posting unverifiable information on the wiki repeatedly, after being told to quit. What Sabkv said was unnecessary, and Sabkv apologized. Please accept this apology on behalf of the Nitrome Wiki, Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki, and any involved Nitromians. If you have any other complaints, or if you think anything discussed here is incorrect, please notify us. Also, please recount your story as unbiased as possible here. — NTPYTO (talk) 21:11, August 20, 2012 (UTC)